Presented R03 Planning and Organizational grant is designated to develop the basis for preparation of a U01 Exploratory/Developmental grant proposal for the "Coordinated HIV, HCV and STD Research Program in Georgia" that will aim at improvement of the knowledge on AIDS Epidemic (including molecular epidemiology) in Georgia and in-depth investigation of it, study HIV/HCV coinfection, relationship between TB and HIV infections and the impact of STD on HIV epidemic in our country and design of appropriate prevention interventions; improvement of patients' care with implementation of resistance testing and characterization of host and viral factors associated with disease progression among the Georgian people living with HIV/AIDS. Georgia belongs to the countries with nascent AIDS epidemic. By experts estimation there is short-term "window opportunity" to avoid full-blown epidemic development. Unless radical urgent measures are undertaken immediately, rapid increase of HIV new cases would be unavoidable with the severe social and economic consequences. Problem of HIV/AIDS, viral hepatitis, STDs and TB are the top priorities for the Georgian health care system. That is why research activities in these fields are vitally important for our country. The specific aims of this proposal are as follows: to organize a coordinated multidisciplinary research group in Georgia for the further research activities in the field of HIV, HCV, TB, STD and drug abuse; to identify and establish the necessary collaborative relationships; to establish an external advisory board; to analyze current situation on HIV epidemic and related problems, determine the priorities of future research and build an extended research program; to develop an administrative infrastructure to manage a large NIH grant and support CIPRA research efforts; to develop a proposal for the next level of CIPRA support (CIPRA exploratory/developmental research grant (U01). During this one year planning phase the multidisciplinary research group will be created that will include an external advisory board, a management team and a working group. Multidisciplinary research group will convene quarterly for workshops to design and develop multidisciplinary research agenda. Management team and working group will have biweekly meetings. In-country trainings will be arranged on the grant writing and principles of operation of established collaborative network. As a result, creation of the modern infrastructure and development of the organizational basis for the future research activities will be created, proposal for the CIPRA exploratory/developmental U01 grant will developed is anticipated.